I'm Sorry, There's a Monster Inside Me
by Insanier
Summary: When Danny's powers start to go out of control, all hell breaks through. T for teen for blood and some violence. (Delayed until further notice)
1. Stage 1: Unawareness

**This is something that may have been written before but aw well. I wanted to try and seen what would happen if Danny lost control of his powers and the consequences that follow after it, enjoy!.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Lancer sighed for the 5th time. He lost count, because of getting steadily tired of having to wake up his most difficult and troubled student in class. Daniel Fenton. And of all times during a test, the older man gave him a warning just a few minutes before he passed out the test papers. Now and then he would glance at Sam Manson and tucker Foley, in which the two would look at the sleeping boy with both amused and concerned faces at him. Sam caught him looking and quickly pretended she was writing something down.<p>

He put put his attention back on Danny.

_Is it just me or does he seem a little more paler than normal? _He thought to himsel_f._

_"_Put your pencils down and I will be gathering up your test papers." Lancer announced sharply.

Instantly sounds of groans, yawns and sighs were let out, the students stretched their muscles and then whispering to each other commenced.

"Hey PSST! Danny!" Tucker tried to wake up the half ghost. And no response.

Lancer caught sight of this.

"Mr. Foley. Don't wake him up. I will personally deal with him later."

Finally when Danny woke up Lancer lectures him for the millionth time and receiving a fat "F" on the untouched test.

"I know what it looks like, and like I seem l don't care, but I studied last night, I really did." Danny held a whining tone in his voice but he didn't feel like protesting much because of the fatigue.

"I need you to sit in your desk for a few minutes, Fenton, while I decide what to do with you." Lancer replied bluntly.

Danny let his head drop, and returned to his written in scribbled markings desk. He was so tempted to turn invisible and run, but he couldn't risk suspicion. He took a quick look at Lancer who was grading tests with a red marker. After 15 minutes of cringing silence,the teacher got up and sat on the other desk across from Danny.

"I'll let you off the hook just this once, it could be me seeing things or you're brilliant at acting but you appear sick,and if what you said is true about the studying then I'll believe it this time

Danny's face lit up, relieved but was brought down to a frown when Lancer continued,

"However you keep studying tonight and you can retake the test tomorrow." lancer said slyly.

"Alright." Danny said tiredly.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Danny? I've never seen you that tired before." Sam said, worried.<p>

The three teenagers were walking themselves home, but Sam and Tucker insisted they make sure he was okay.

"Yeah, right now I'm a little more awake." Danny said, "But I was sure I was gonna make a decent grade on it at least, you guys notice that there hasn't been ghosts around lately?" Danny shrugged with one shoulder.

"Um, yeah now that you mention it, there hasn't been, but what do you mean exactly?"

Danny looked at Tucker, who noticed the dark circles under Danny's eyes,

"Well because of it, it's given me more time to catch up on things, you know what I mean?"

"Ha, with sleeping skills like yours I don't think you'll make it." Tucker chuckled and teased.

"Huh? Sleeping skills?" Danny raised his eyebrows confused.

"You were sleeping like a baby again is what he meant." Sam input.

"What? no I wasn't. I was awake the whole time." Danny said annoyed.

This answer from him caught the two of them by surprise and then nervously smiled at Danny.

"Come on, why would you deny that? Mr. Lancer tried to wake you up about two times." Tucker told him.

"Tucker, what are you saying? I was awake and did the test."

"Danny...are you really okay..?" Sam's concern was starting to grow.

"What are you guys trying to tell me? Is there something I missed?"

The three stopped walking, Sam and Tucker only stared at him confused and worried.

"Well? Danny said.

"Danny...don't you remember? You were fast asleep the whole time..." Sam said slowly, making sure he heard her with every syllable.

Danny's hands started to shake, then he felt the reason why; it was panic.

"But I don't remember falling asleep." He rubbed his black hair and closed his eyes thinking hard.

Sam put her arm around his shoulders.

"Forget about it. I think Lancer is right, maybe you are getting sick." She said assuredly.

"Since when is he right about anything? I'll kill him." Danny growled, but...with more velocity to his voice than he intended.

Sam jumped back, shocked by what Danny just said.

"Danny?" Tucker shouted.

"What?" Danny shook his head and smacked his cheeks.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean that." He said sweetly.

"I think you need a day off man." Tucker chuckled.

"I think you're right. I might be so tired I'm losing sense of time maybe."

The proceeded to walk to the Fenton Work's building.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's not much, it's only a build-up and it will get more darker as it plays along, please leave a review! ^^<br>**


	2. Stage 2: Bodily Changes

**Sorry for the delay, I had some personal issues come up and a bit of a writer's block lol. If anyone wonders or asks, why isn't there any cursing in my DP stories, it's because the show never had it so adding it in would feel very out of place and I like to have it clean. Now on we go.**

* * *

><p>It was the next morning after the stressful day Danny had before. He told both his parents he wasn't feeling well so he asked if he could stay home for the day. Much to his plea, they refused. Danny frustratingly stomped upstairs to his room and plopped himself on his bed.<p>

"Fine, if that's how they want it, I'll go to school. But.."

He sat up and sat on the side of the bed.

"If I don't feel better by tomorrow, I'll just have to skip. Because there's something weird going on. There hasn't been _any ghosts _making trouble in the last week or so, not even Box Ghost has poked his nose and tried to fight me."

Then an idea came to him, he decided to tell Jazz.

"She's probably busy with homework, but I know she'll hear me out, she might know something." He thought cheerfully.

He went out his bedroom door, and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out, but stopped.

"What in the...?"

He kept rubbing his face with his hand. He felt something oily on his skin.

"What is this stuff on my face?" He frowned.

He rubbed his hands together, there was some slight green substance on his palms.

"I've hardly have problems with my face or acne, even though kids like me have problems with it, but what is this?"

Not only was it oily, but it was slightly sticky. He thought it could've been light traces of ectoplasm but didn't want to put that out just yet.

"I'll just wash my face and get to Jazz after I'm done."

He went to the bathroom and hastily rinsed himself with warm water and a bottle of face soap he rarely used. He dried it with a towel, which had "Fenton" stitched on and it annoyed him.

"Dad and his self-selling towels." He huffed, he looked at himself in the mirror and gasped.

He was so pale!

"I really am getting sick, and I have bags under my eyes, and Mom and Dad didn't notice?!" He fumed.

He quickly headed to Jazz's room, he needed to talk to her and get to bed quickly, because he was having trouble staying alert. He knocked on her door, and after the 3rd knock and before calling her name she quickly opened it. Her face lit up like stars.

"Danny?! I was just about to ask if you were busy, I need to show you something!" She said happily.

"But-" Danny started but was cut off after Jazz grabbed his arm and forced him inside her bedroom.

"Okay, I need to show you if I made this right...You see, I made my own device that can detect ghosts from a 10 mile radius..."

She went on, Danny couldn't pay much attention because he wasn't just tired but tried to get her attention but she kept cutting him off. Ever since their dispute with Vlad, he let her be apart of Team Phantom and much to his enjoyment she had been thrilled ever since.

He took a deep breath.

"JAZZ!" He yelled sharply.

She stopped talking immediately, slightly startled.

"Oh what? I'm sorry, I've just been really excited and.." She paused to look at him. "Oh, what's wrong with you? Have you been sick?"

All giddiness left her face and it was replaced with concern, she walked closer and put her hand on his forehead.

"I don't feel any signs of a fever..hmm."

"Never mind me, there's something I really need to ask you."

"What?" She took her hand away, now full attention to him.

"Have you been able to detect any ghosts? Because so far I haven't and I haven't seen my Ghost Sense go off in over a week." He explained.

"Really? Now that you mention it I have noticed,..."

She went to her computer and rapidly typed on her keyboard, her expression firm and concentrating. Danny stood behind her chair and yawned. After 5 minutes of typing and Jazz staring at her screen, she turned around.

"Nope. No ghosts in sight. That's kinda freaky." She commented.

"Maybe they got tired of having to fight me all the time." Danny lazily suggested.

"And you, get to bed, I'll show you all this junk for another time." She said sweetly.

"Yeah.." He said tiredly. He noticed Jazz was looking at him funny.

"What?" He shrugged at her.

"Um..your face uh..." She shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing, I think I just saw things."

Danny made a face at her confused and left her room, and didn't bother to change clothes because the fatigue was so consuming. He crashed the moment he hit the bedsheets.

Jazz, after sometime thinking to herself about what Danny told her, then herself seeing he was sick, she went to her computer again and searched something up..she found what she was looking for. An article that her own parents wrote during their college years for the Science Fair entitled;

_"Ghost Diseases and it's Effects on the Atmosphere."_

The oldest Fenton sibling did not go to bed on time like she usually did, because what she read in that very article scared her...


	3. Stage 3: Cravings

**Updates are gonna be a little slow due to work and other things sorry everyone. But I really appreciate the amount of followers I've gained and the really kind reviews, they make my day X3**

* * *

><p>"Why me, of all kids?" Danny groaned.<p>

He sat at the kitchen family table, and couldn't eat his Fruit Loops, to him they tasted like bland sawdust. He admitted he felt somewhat better, but not 100%. The sleepiness was gone, but now he felt like any food that he laid eyes on or that came into his mind instantly made him want to puke. He dropped his spoon in the bowl and and slumped into his chair. Little did he know that Jazz was peeking her head out behind him, observing and watching, but from where she was, she couldn't get a good view of his face.

_I can't tell yet by his psychical appearance if he has something, I could just be paranoid. But if worst comes to worst, I'll step in and help him if I have to._

Danny looked at his watch, it was 7:25 am; then he looked at his cereal..he still felt sick looking at it...but there was something that caught his attention..he stared at the green loops..as soon as he did his nausea vanished...they looked so irresistibly delicious.. He picked one up and held it with two fingers, transfixed by it's color...

Jazz saw this and frowned, _What's he doing? what's so interesting about a fruit loop?_

Without knowing it, Danny got up and went to the refrigerator, drool was seeping from his lips, and forcefully swung open the door, he bent down awkwardly looking over the contents and he muttered something almost inaudible, Jazz strained her ears to hear what he was saying...

"_More_...I want more...green, so delicious...green..."

Chills had started going down Jazz's spine, to her, his voice sounded so different, nonchalant, and higher-pitched...it didn't sound like himself.

Danny grabbed hold of the vegetables he saw in sight and held as much as he could into his arms and dropped them carelessly on the table, he picked up one piece of celery and started stuffing it into his mouth, Jazz now could see his face...his eyes were not the baby blue she knew her whole life, but a frightening blood red! Jazz moved from her peeking spot and put her hand over her mouth trying to not yelp from fright and leaned against the wall...

_What do I do? There's something really wrong with him! If I stop him now I could be risking my own safety and maybe everyone else's.._

"Oh crud! I'm going to be late!"

She peeked out again, Danny was stuffing his books into his dirty purple back-pack. He then looked at the table in surprised gesture..

"What? Where'd all this come from?" He shook his head.

"No time, I gotta get going!" He said, flustered.

Jazz heard him coming her way, she quickly and swiftly hid behind the couch in the living room, she heard the shuffling of his shoes and the opening of the front door, then he slammed it shut, gone. She replayed the odd and disturbing behavior he displayed in the kitchen...

"After he stopped eating, his eyes turned blue again..does that mean the cravings stopped and he's better..?"

She decided to wait again before taking any action, despite what she saw, she needed to fully confirm if he was tainted with a ghost disease and wait it out, and she knew the risks, if she waited too long it could be too late before Danny did something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, I have a lot of things to get done, but in the future ones chaps will be over 1000 to 2000 words.<strong>


End file.
